


Coming home

by Lethally



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebyele asked: "broken ankle for the prompt thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> 'Twas supposed to be a three sentence drabble, but i'm weak so instead you get four!   
> Find me on Tumblr @ ofwoodsandwaves

“I’m fine, Chat Noir, it’s just twisted.” Marinette suddenly screamed as she felt herself be lifted off the stairs; Chat Noir was carrying her bridal style and she was not happy about it.

“It’s nothing at all, I can totally walk, now put me down! Chaaaat!” Her hands latched around his neck as he suddenly jumped towards the rooftops and ran along the parisian roofs.

“Nonsense, I am a gentlecat, Marinette, the savior of Paris, the purrfect hero…” Chat Noir continued talking but Marinette tuned him out; she was comfortable in his arms, she felt safe, allowed to take in the view from the rooftops that she never had time to admire. 

She only realized she had fallen asleep when she woke up in her bed, her ankle iced over and the window above left open, a shadow of a tail escaping.


End file.
